tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainwrecker as "Lightning" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:15 Trainwrecker 44250997@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.37.9.151 has joined #pricing 17:16 am i here? 17:16 <@CD-> Hi, Trainwrecker. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 17:16 Lightning 17:16 <@CD-> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 17:17 <@CD-> Trainwreck? 17:17 its on my message wall how do i link? 17:17 <@CD-> Just copy and paste the URL on here. 17:17 <@CD-> :) 17:18 Lightning doin push-ups in his room" Lightning: !00....101... whatever comes after that and done!! Lightning: THE LIGHTNING WANTS TO SIGN UP FOR YOUR SHOW Lightning: I'm strong and... well being strong is what really only matters anyway Lightning: And to prove how strong the Lightning is he well now punch this window "Runs over and punches the window, his hand starts bleeding" Lightning: OW!! my sha-hand you'll pay for th 17:18 <@CD-> No, the URL please. 17:18 Did i do it right? 17:18 <@CD-> No. :) 17:18 oh ok 17:19 <@CD-> Trainwrecker, it's fine actually. 17:19 <@CD-> We'll find it later. 17:19 <@CD-> Can we continue? 17:19 sure 17:19 <@CD-> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 17:21 <@CD-> Trainwrecker? 17:21 Well kind of both I want to keep in touch with his character but try to spice things up 17:21 <@CD-> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 17:22 I've always kind of shipped Lightning and Anne Maria 17:22 <@CD-> Cool. 17:22 <@CD-> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:23 No, Im cool with that 17:23 <@CD-> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Lightning. Your partner for this scene is Alejandro. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 17:24 Alejandro13 60313c94@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.49.60.148 has joined #pricing 17:24 : /nickLightning12 17:24 <@CD-> Without the colon. :) 17:24 Lightning! 17:24 Just the tall sturdy jock I've been looking for. 17:24 oh srry 17:24 :nickLightning12 17:24 How are you, friend? 17:24 Good 17:25 Fantastic. 17:25 Say, I know we're on different teams but. 17:25 I have a bit of a proposal for you. 17:25 sure go ahead 17:25 It's no secret that we both share a common enemy: Jo. 17:26 And I have a sneaky suspicion that Don has hidden the invincibility statue in the old mine. 17:26 Sha-really? 17:26 I've checked everywhere else! 17:26 I'll need a strong pair of arms to help me find it before Jo does. 17:26 If she gets to it before I- er, we- do, it could spell disaster. 17:26 What about in the sky? 17:26 That's... 17:26 A valid suggestion, amigo. We can check there later. 17:26 Great I cant wait to get rid of that guy 17:27 Perfect! 17:27 I would do it myself, but my looks are very crucial to the strategy I've employed on the island and... 17:27 Well. 17:27 I just can't risk breaking any perfectly manicured nails. 17:27 Who needs nails when u got sha-muscles? 17:27 My thoughts exactly! 17:28 Of course there IS the bigger question at hand. 17:28 That is, who gets to keep the idol once we've found it? 17:28 If im doing the dirty work then the idol should be sha-mine! 17:28 What?! 17:29 <@CD-> We'll end the scene here. 17:29 ok 17:29 <@CD-> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 17:29 <@CD-> You may leave. 17:29 thanks :D 17:29 Trainwrecker 44250997@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.37.9.151 has left #pricing [] Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions